History Repeats Itself.
by maerd
Summary: It's after the Yeerk war, everyone's happy, everyone's giddy. But one ship, and 10 humans has begun a war... All over again.


Well, here's the deal ****

Uh… I own Animorphs. The whole story idea is _mine_ and I own every single WORD FROM THAT SERIES!

… 

Just kidding.

Well, here's the deal. School lunch. Horrible? It's _terrifying._ I'd rather starve on a deserted island named Katiki Hell with no edible things whatsoever (plastic plants, hardcore sand, water? … Not water). This was middle school cafeteria food. If you expected food from France… I'm sorry to disappoint you so much. But this is McDonald's food. Back in the 20th century the food wasn't much better besides the health quality. That's what my mom tells me.

I took my plate of disconfigured objects that was _supposed_ to be my food (not literally, though) and sat with my group of friends, Jack, Cassidy, and Tobias. I noticed Jack and Cassidy were googly-eyeing each other. Tobias was surrounded by his jock friends chatting as much as everyone else was. Mark, Jack's friend, came up to our table and Rosie, Mark's admirer (out of millions) trailed behind like a lost pup. Mark nudged Jack in the shoulder right before Cassidy and Jack hit a kiss.

Cassidy straightened her hair, humiliated.

Jack turned to his friend. "What?"

"Dude, tell Rosie to _leave. Me. Alone._" 

Rosie, the blonde, but short girl with glasses, stepped next to Mark and grimaced. "But we're such a cute couple!" She attempted to hug him but he only pushed her away. She frowned.

Cassidy had her head in her hands, her elbow on the table, and her eyes screaming, "Go away and leave my man and me alone."

"Rosie, leave the guy alone. Before I'll punch your face into the back of your head," Cassidy threatened. She was your school bully. She loved punk rock and rebelled against any parent. 

"Get lost, Rose." Jack went back to sweet-talking Cassidy.

I waved to Rosie and she waved back. Rosie wasn't that all bad. I heard Mark mutter, "That's the best you guys can do…?" Mark fumbled between benches and sat next to me. Rosie took the idea and sat on the other side of me. Mark rolled his eyes into his brows and scooted away, knocking into one of Tobias's jock friends. I saw Tobias looking at Mark for an apology.

"Fuck off, freak." The jock stood up from his previous seat and made a small remark that triggered a snicker in the circle of jocks including Tobias.

"Stop looking at my face, Bozine," Mark shouted.

It was Hell to have your last name be Bozine. Bozine waved a hand at Mark and Bozine went back to telling the group about his girlfriend's date. 

I only thought girls did that.

"Tell Rosie to go away," Mark addressed.

  
I turned to Rosie and I did. She said, "Tell Mark not until he tells me his true feelings. Like that he loves me."

I didn't have to tell Mark that. He had a scrunched up face that was telling everyone he was an annoyed rhino. He stood up. "I'll fuc—"

The cafeteria door slammed open just as Mark said fuck. A bunch of tall and muscled Andalites carrying guns stood there. They were definitely not supposed to be there.

One of the bigger but smaller Andalites screamed into hour heads, Get out! Now!

A few numbers of people ran out the front door and one Andalite pointed in a direction that I couldn't see. The people ran off. I guess they were smart enough.

Someone screamed, "Why!?" It sounded more like someone dared her to say that.

One of the Andalite's stalk eyes rolled towards the range of the other Andalites and there was a hesitation. A fire! There's a huge fire in one of the classrooms and the fire trucks are on their way. Now get out before the smoke even gets here. Now go!

People listened this time. The words of the Andalite were like a sudden booster of action for everyone. Most of the kids sprung up from their seats and jogged towards the only escape: The one emergency door on the sidewall. Everyone crashed into each other, attempting to squeeze their way between each other. I saw Rosie cling onto Mark like he was the only way for her to get out. Cassidy and Jack were split between one person and they kept glancing at each other. Tobias was yelling at people to get out of his way. I squeezed between two people I barely know and I shoved someone out of the way selfishly. There was a gust of cold wind from outside that relieved me and reassured me that everything was going to be okay. The problem was, it wasn't.

Most of the people were outside in their group of friends. A third of us were still in the cafeteria, but there was less pushing involved. I looked around for my friends and only saw Cassidy. She was looking for Jack and when he emerged from the door, she threw her arms around him and he hugged her. 

How sweet.

Have you ever been to the circus? Have you ever imagined twenty clowns coming out of a Volkswagen Beetle? It was like that, seeing all those people come out from that one door that could barely fit four people. All my friends got out, but they scattered around the area. The funny thing was that Rosie was still holding onto Mark. I strode over to Tobias who was standing alone amazingly. His jock friends were talking to their girlfriends. The girls were half talking to them and their other friends. 

I suddenly noticed something that a few other people noticed as well.

"Where's the fire?"

Tobias shrugged. He was turning his head around just looking at other people.

A huge shadow started coming from the edge of the horizon line and a Bug Ship lured above it. While it was heading towards the school, everyone stopped talking and stared at the ship but I saw Tobias checking out a cheerleader. I nudged his arm. He glared at me.

Cops were coming our way as well because we could hear the loud repetitive alarm. The Blade Ship got closer as it blocked the whole sun. The shadow crept up to the school and devoured it entirely. The cops swerved into the parking lot and groups of police officers ran towards us carrying high efficient guns. Nobody has ever seen those types of guns before. They yelled at us to stay calm and take cover.

There weren't enough tables for everyone to get under and I was left standing against the wall of the school with many others. Only Rosie was the only person I knew under the table. The cops held their gunfire at the Blade Ship. The ship wasn't as large as it seemed when it descended down on the school ground. It crushed the flowers and even had a force that pushed cars away from them to give the ship a place to land. When the whole ship landed, a humming spewed from their engine and when it stopped, there was a silence. I stared at the cops. How can guns help them fight off a ship that could blow up a car? I hoped they knew what they were doing. 

I peeked over other people's bodies to see what was going on and a door from the side of the angled wall opened up. A white-blue light flew across the pavement and a Kelbrid walked out. He smirked at us. Kelbrids looked much like Hork-Bajirs but they were bigger in size. Instead of a vulture's head, they had one shaped more like a gorilla's. Their face bulged out and numerous spikes protruded from their heads. They had a long tail that could wrap around the whole body and three spikes hung from the tail like an Andalite's. Their voices were rusted but were clearer than a Taxxon's tongue. But clearly, this Kelbrid was a Controller.

"Hello." The Kelbrid smirked again and five more Kelbrids came out. The cops stood there and I wished they would at least start shooting at the aliens. One cop finally snapped back to place and he held the gun at the big Kelbrid. The other cops did the same and started surrounding them. A few of them spoke into their walkie-talkies and more sirens were heard. The Kelbrid pulled out a dracon beam and shot one of the cops in the leg and he screamed. The cop's leg disintegrated in a sizzle. He fell to the ground and my schoolmates were now standing up staring at the scene. The cops looked confused as if they're suppose to shoot the aliens or not. The Kelbrids took out more guns that looked bigger than dracon beams and they shot all the cops. Most of them lost arms and part of their bodies and the people around me were screaming. More Kelbrids came from their ship and ran towards us. Everyone yelled and they scurried back into corners and some ran into the cafeteria. 

"Come on, you." One of them with a tattoo design on their cheeks took my arm. I tried to pull away but their grip was too strong. I looked around and pulled harder but the Kelbrid just pulled me towards the ship. I tried to grab onto a tree but the Kelbrid yanked me from the tree so hard my hand was bleeding. Other Kelbrids came pouring from the ship taking my schoolmates. I saw Jack and Rosie on the ship, and Cassidy and Mark was being pulled by two other Kelbrids as well. I was relieved my friends were coming aboard. The Kelbrid pushed me aboard the ship and cop's cars were arriving like mad. They all ran out of their cars shooting at the aliens. They used regular guns, though. They shot at the ship (like it would stop it) and the Kelbrids drew their guns at the cops. The cops shot at the Kelbrids and a few of them got injured. There were too many people running around so the cops had a higher chance of mistaking someone from a Kelbird. The neighbors from the neighborhood were in the crowd as well. Some even carried shotguns and they took some of the kids away.

I was in the ship, pushed into a room with 10 others of my schoolmates. The ship was dim but I could see what was happening outside. I looked at the ten other people. Jack, Cassidy, Rosie, Mark, and Tobias were in there. The other kids were in 7th and 6th grade. They looked as scared as we were. The Kelbrids gathered more kids from the school and they pushed them into the same room with us. The door closed just as the last Kelbrid got in. Before the door closed, I saw people looking at the ship as if they were losing the greatest President ever. The door slammed with a slush sound and the lights lightened up. I could see around the room more and there were three benches, tables, and a rectangular window that could let you see what was outside. I didn't see anything except black. There was a door that led to a bathroom fit for a human. Kind of weird. There were no beds but sleeping bags were packed on a corner. The room's door closed and everyone sat on the benches. 

No one spoke and no one did anything until the door rattled open. A human stood there. He was holding a little Palm Pilot like thing and he tapped it with his finger and a light shone from it. He swiped the light over everyone, nodding. One of the 6th graders stood up and ran over to the human and was begging him to let her go back to earth. 

The guy just ignored her and he shut the door in her face. She sat back down and rubbed her forehead with a hand.

"Wait until everyone hears about this…" Mark said. He looked at Rosie accidentally and she blushed. He rolled his eyes and sat with Jack. Cassidy pulled Jack away from Mark and Rosie sat next to Mark again. I grinned and Tobias was talking to a blonde 7th grader. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there with my arms folded and my stomach was hurting. I was being abducted. Literally. Abducted by aliens after the whole Yeerk War was over. It was official that the war was over and now _this_ happens. This might as well start another battle or some sort. I slouched and went over to the door. I turned around and looked at everyone. They were acting too normal about this.

I sat back down next to someone I didn't know and the door opened with a rattle again. Everyone looked to see who it was and it was a Kelbrid. It stood there. 

"You…" He pointed to Tobias. "Get up and follow me."

Tobias didn't stand up. He was shaking. He knew what was going to happen… All of us did.

"If you won't follow my orders, all of you are going to die. And we can go back to your filthy planet and gather your friends and family if you want us to. If you don't, then follow my orders." He went over to grab Tobias and instinctively Tobias refrained. The Kelbrid pulled him up from his seat and they both walked out the door. The slush of the door sounded like the beginning of an end.


End file.
